Blinding Year
Blinding Year is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-ninth case of the game. It is the fifth case of Berrini and the fifth case in Markle Metropolis. Plot As the New Year festivities arrived, Astrid and the player decided to go check on the preparations of a stage where a music band is supposed to come to perform. As they arrived on the street where the stage had been set, they discovered the body of stage technician Ben Rowley, a firework piercing his eye. The duo first suspected engineer Jack Chapman who had to deal with the laziness of the victim after he arrived from Canada, band member Gwen Lavender as the victim didn’t install her guitar amp correctly, resulting in it failing during the last concert. They also added the victim’s girlfriend Mandy Lotus who accused the victim of having killed her grandmother by giving her the flu. They later learned that Ben was seen at the local corner shop hours before his death. There, they found evidence to add firefighter Georgie Cavan as the victim made false calls to him, causing the firefighters to lose a lot of precious time to go save actual lives as well as ex-soldier Tony Warwick who claimed not knowing the victim even when it was revealed that they were friends in the past. Later, someone was reported trying to blow up the corner shop which was revealed to be Mandy. After finding enough evidence, the team arrested Georgie for the murder. Georgie tried denying any involvement in the murder, but eventually admitted to the murder. He explained that one year previously, the victim had reported a fire but due to Ben's drunkness, he gave the wrong address. When the firefighter arrived at the right one, it was already too late as Georgie realized that it was his younger sister’s house. Some paramedics soon had recovered the body of his sister as the firefighters were putting out the fire. After the fire had been extinguished, Georgie saw a burned firework and realized that Ben was the reason why the house burned. The next year, Georgie decided to take revenge on Ben by shooting a firework in the victim’s eye and telling him that he should have never played with fire. Georgie Cavan was sentenced to 30 years in prison by Judge Marrakchi. After the trial, Jack Chapman came to the station asking for help. When the player checked with him, he explained that a man had tried to kidnap him with a pistol near the stage but he managed to knock him out before fleeing to the station. There, Luke and the player found a loaded gun that revealed Tony Warwick's fingerprints on it. When Tony was confronted, he tried to deny but he admitted that the leader wanted Jack to help with the bank vault, revealing that he was part of the heist. The team quickly arrested him before he could escape. Meanwhile, Liang insisted to go to the corner shop as she swore that she saw someone similar to Mitch Fox. There, they found a torn box of matches that revealed a message telling Mitch to head to the band trailer to plan the heist. The duo quickly went there only to find a map of the sewers into the bank. As the chief was out, they had to wait for him to come back to inform him about the map. After the chief returned to the station, they informed him of their discoveries and he quickly decided to send the team to Tremaine Enterprises before the crime of the century happens. Summary Victim *'Ben Rowley' (found with a firework in his eye) Murder Weapon *'Firework' Killer *'Georgie Cavan' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays chess *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect has a burn mark Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect plays chess *The suspect takes sleeping pills Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect plays chess *The suspect takes sleeping pills Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect plays chess *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect has a burn mark Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect plays chess *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect has a burn mark Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer plays chess. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer has a burn mark. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate New Year Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crate of Tools, Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Mechanic Badge; New Suspect: Jack Chapman) *Ask Jack Chapman about his colleague's murder. (New Crime Scene: Band Trailer) *Investigate Band Trailer. (Clues: Broken Guitar, Victim's Phone) *Examine Broken Guitar. (Result: Faded Guitar) *Examine Faded Guitar. (Result: Guitar's Owner; New Suspect: Gwen Lavender) *Ask Gwen Lavender if she knew the victim. *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Victim's Last Texts; New Suspect: Mandy Lotus) *Talk to Mandy Lotus about her boyfriend's murder. *Examine Crate of Tools. (Result: Bloody Paper) *Analyze Bloody Paper. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Firework; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Corner Shop. (Clues: Box of Candy, Broken Metal, Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Firefighter's Card; New Suspect: Georgie Cavan) *Ask Georgie Cavan if he knew anything about the victim. (Attribute: Georgie drinks vodka) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Soldier's Medal; New Suspect: Tony Warwick) *Return the medal to Tony Warwick. (Attribute: Tony drinks vodka and plays chess) *Examine Box of Candy. (Result: Burned Lighter) *Analyze Burned Lighter. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills; New Crime Scene: Sleeping Area) *Investigate Sleeping Area. (Result: Locked Cryptex, Stained Note) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Miniature Coffin) *Analyze Miniature Coffin. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Mandy Lotus about the death of her grandmother. (Attributes: Mandy drinks vodka and takes sleeping pills, Jack takes sleeping pills) *Examine Stained Note. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Examine Orange Liquid. (Result: Hot Toddy) *Confront Jack about calling the victim lazy. (Attributes: Jack plays chess, Mandy plays chess) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Firework Display. (Clues: Old Photo, Answering Machine, Broken Tablet) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Tony Identified) *Confront Tony about being friends with the victim. (Attribute: Tony takes sleeping pills) *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Machine Unlocked) *Ask Georgie about his messages to the victim. (Attribute: Georgie takes sleeping pills and plays chess) *Examine Broken Tablet. (Result: Restored Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Confront Gwen about blaming the victim. (Attribute: Gwen drinks vodka, takes sleeping pills and plays chess) *Investigate Gear Crates. (Result: Crate, Victim's Watch) *Examine Crate. (Result: Exploded Firework) *Analyze Exploded Firework. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn mark) *Examine Victim's Watch. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Corrupt Beginnings (5/6). (No stars) Corrupt Beginnings (5/6) *Ask Jack Chapman about what he wants. (Reward: 2019 Glasses) *Investigate New Year Stage. (Clue: Gun) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Arrest Tony Warwick for attacking Jack. *Ask Liang what she saw at the corner store. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Corner Store. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Matchbox) *Examine Matchbox. (Result: Matchbox Message) *Investigate Band Trailer. (Clue: Locked Tube) *Examine Locked Tube. (Result: Faded Blueprints) *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (06:00:00) *Inform Chief Crosby of everything you've discovered. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Markle Metropolis